A New World
by iotadraconis
Summary: After waking up in an unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar beings Rosie must find out what happened to her and how she came to be a vampire. She believes that she's a monster but can the people around her convince her otherwise? She makes unexpected friends along the way and finds love in someone she never would have found if it weren't for these unfortunate events.


**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer except my OC.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think, this is my very first fanfiction.**

 **Also thanks writingNOOB for letting me know that this chapter was doing a weird code thing ^_^  
**

Black. Blackness is all I see. I hear birds singing, I can feel the nature around me. Something is wrong, something is...different. I tried to open my eyes again and I saw everything. I see the dust in the air, the tiny ants trotting along the ground carrying their dinner home and each and every individual hair on a squirrel sitting on the tallest branch of a nearby tree. My hand quickly reached up to my neck in an attempt to dull a horrible burning sensation. I need to get out of here and find out what happened to me.

I walked for a few miles until I reached a river and I stopped to gather my thoughts. I decided that the best thing for me to do would be to cross the river and see what's on the other side. I then carefully jumped down from the riverbed, walked across and then pulled myself up the other side. My own strength surprised me but I put it all down to the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I continued down my path when I suddenly smell something disgusting, like a mix between wet dog and a garbage can. I heard a rhythmic thumping across the ground and the growling soon followed. Now I was scared. I began to run back towards the river but I was too late and I was knocked to the ground by something large and furry. I pushed it off me and I look up to see it crashing into a tree. I got a closer look and see that it was a huge sandy coloured wolf. I couldn't believe my eyes. Did I do this? How could I have possibly done this? He began whining now and I took pity on it. I reached my hand out and stroke it's fur in an attempt to calm it when I heard a voice going through my head.

 **"Hurry up guys! She's touching me and I'm in too much pain to move, there's something weird about this vampire"**

I pulled my hand back and look into the wolfs eyes, he, as I've learned from the voice that was in my head, continued whining.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," I cried, "Vampire?...I don't know what's going on with me".

He tilted his head to the side, much like a dog does when it hears a high pitched noise, and looked at me with confusion. I was about to ask him what was going on when history repeated itself and I was tackled to the ground by something else, another wolf. I tried to crawl away but it hovered above me, I was trapped. I'm dead. I tried to move again but it bit down on my neck and I hear a voice in my head again.

 **"I'm going to rip you to pieces for hurting my pack brother you little bitch!"**

I then heard yelping coming from the injured wolf and I was released but I can tell it was reluctantly. I used my elbows to crawl back slowly and I looked around me and I saw them. Six more massive wolves all standing around me ready to pounce. The horrible stench even more pungent at this point. One of them, a grey one, ran towards the wolf I had previously knocked into the tree an nudged him with it's nose, checking to make sure he was okay before looking at me and growling viciously . Then a huge black wolf took a step forward and I flinched, this was definitely my time. I decided that I had one more chance to persuade them to leave me be. At this stage I realised that I could somehow read their thoughts when I touch them and that there is something almost human about them.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for hurting your friend. I just woke up here and I have no idea what's going on and then he attacked me. It was honestly just self defense!," I shout, "What's going on? Why could I hear your thoughts when I touched you?" I asked.

Upon hearing this they perked up and pay more attention to me. One of them who is a rusty brown colour walks off into the bushes and a few moments later a person comes back in his place. He's tall and tanned with cropped black hair and quite the set of muscles. He must have seen me staring because he cleared his throat. This action makes me look up into eyes from the ground I'm laying on and all I see is pity. Why pity?

"What's going on?" I question.

"I'm not sure I'm qualified to tell you but what I can say is that we will give you a chance to get off of our land since you didn't know that you can't be here. But if we find out that you killed any humans Paul will hunt you down himself," he said pointing at the wolf that had me pinned to the ground.

"What do you mean kill a human?!" I scream, "I'd never do something like that".

"You're a vampire and your eyes are bright red of course you'll kill humans" he growled.

"A v-vampire?" I looked at him in complete disbelief, "I'm a monster?"

"Pretty much," he frowned, "You should go to the Cullens, they're a vampire family th- well speak of the devil there's a Cullen right now"

I looked around and a man standing there, he was pale and had bronze coloured hair. He smiled at me as if telling me that he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't know what to believe at this point, my mind was going into a frenzy and I was feeling all sorts of emotions.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, you can come with me and I will explain some things to you" he said kindly.

I stood up carefully and began walking towards him but then I stopped, turned around and started walking back towards the wolves, stupid... I know. I needed to have reassurance in this situation. I'm a monster now and I would not be able to live with myself if I hurt someone. I walked over to the man I was talking to before, all of the wolves around him tensed, ready to attack if necessary.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, nodding towards the injured wolf.

"Yeah he'll be fine, we heal fast" he said proudly.

I nodded and I found myself slowly starting to walk towards the wolf that pinned me down earlier, Paul, I stopped when I was about a foot away from him.

"I don't know how I have become this," I said, "But I don't want to be this...this monster. I don't want to hurt anyone. I will go will Edward now and learn some more about my situation but if I find out that I have to kill people to live or if I lose control and kill someone there will be no need for you to track me down. I will come to you Paul and you will put an end to me. It seems like you'd enjoy it" I explained.

He looked at me strangely before donning a funny looking wolfy grin, it seemed that we had come to an understanding. I smiled and turned around and once again began walking towards Edward who was waiting patiently for me on the other side of the river. I dreaded having to walk through the river again as it was a pain in the ass.

"Jump across the river," Edward shouted over to me as if he could read my thoughts, "you're able to do that as a vampire".

I did what he said and I ran at the river and jumped across to the other side. It was strange being able to jump so far but I guess I'd get used to it. He walked towards me with a smile on his face.

"I think it's time we go hunting" he said holding out his hand to welcome me.


End file.
